


Magic Class

by Lindiloo02



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindiloo02/pseuds/Lindiloo02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's first magic class didn't quite go to plan.</p>
<p>Written for the Camelot_drabble prompt 139: Introduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Class

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't quite turn out the way I wanted I seemed to lose the thread of it torwards the end, but it's better than nothing.
> 
> I don't own Merlin nor am I making any profit on this. This is purely for fun.

“Hello and welcome to an introduction of magic. I am Merlin and I will be your teacher and mentor for the foreseeable future.” Merlin announced, as he walked around the group children that sat in the middle of an old training field just outside the castle.

“And also welcome to the first magic lesson at Camelot in over twenty years” Merlin beamed, glancing up at the battlements to see Arthur beaming back down at him.

“This lesson is more of an assessment in order to determine how powerful you are, what your particular talents are, how much you know and what level you are at, before I split you up into separate groups”.

A little boy of five puts his hand up “Yes Freddie” Merlin asked.

“But my mum says you are the Court Sorcerer”.

“Yes I am –“

“What’s a Court Sorcerer?” Little Thomas interrupted. “What does a Court Sorcerer do?”

“Well, I help King Arthur with any magical problems that come up within Camelot, I help defend against any magical attack or creatures and I also help people with their magic. Like you guys. But most importantly I make sure that magic is used for good”. Merlin said, giving them all a gentle smile.

“I thought you were Emrys?” An older girl asked.

“I am, at least that’s what the druids call me” he replied, “But I prefer Merlin as that is the name my mother gave me”

“Now are there any other questions before we get started?”

“I heard my daddy say that you are only Court Sorcerer because you are the Kings sugar daddy, what does that mean? You are not King Arthur’s daddy, that was King Uther!“ Freddie stated.

Merlin blushed from his neck to his ears and was thankful that Arthur was out of hearing range, otherwise he would be teased until the end of time.

“Ah no. I am Court Sorcerer because I am very good with magic and I am the best person to teach you how to control your magic” Merlin replied, ignoring the second part of the question whilst several of the older kids were giggling away.

“Are there any other questions?” Merlin asked again, “About magic” he quickly added, when he saw Freddie open his mouth again.

Freddie closed his mouth and everyone was silent for the moment so Merlin took the opportunity to move on with the class. “Now first we are going to see what you can actually do at the moment. I want you all to spread out and then we will begin.”

Everyone quickly spread out and waited for more instructions “Okay” Merlin said, “ Now show me what you have got” Once he said this everyone took a deep breath and raised a single hand. “Ah ah ah” Merlin jumped in quickly, “I think we better do this one at a time.”

Several hours later Merlin was exhausted but exhilarated. He was very pleased that a decent number of his kids had quite a lot of potential. Little Freddie seemed to be rather talented with growing things, which could be very useful with the crops. But first they all needed a lot of help with control and focus.

He was already planning multiple lessons in his head, his mind was a whirl with the different spells he could use with who, how and where. So much so he didn’t notice all the strange looks he was getting from everyone he passed.

Merlin entered his and Arthur’s chambers to find Arthur waiting for him in his favourite chair by the fire. The second Arthur saw Merlin he immediate exploded into roaring laughter.

“What?”

Arthur just pointed at him and continued to laugh loudly. “What’s so funny?”

After several attempts Arthur managed to gasp out “You” before collapsing back into his chair with his other hand grabbing at his stomach and with tears streaming down his face.

Merlin huffed and walked over to the mirror and looked at himself and gasped at what he saw. He wasn’t sure whether to feel impressed or embarrassed as he took in his one singed eyebrow and one green eyebrow, his hair had blue stripes running through it and the left side of his hair looked to be a couple of inches longer than the right side which had feathers sticking out. His neckerchief was completely covered in orange and purple dots. He then turned around in the mirror to discover that the backside of his pants were bright pink.

Merlin had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed any of the changes to his appearance.

“Oh” was all Merlin could say.

Arthur managed to compose himself long enough to say “I knew should have made you the Court Jester instead”. Before breaking down into more laughter.


End file.
